A Moment Like This
by MissBlack89
Summary: I don't want to write a summary, because it might ruin the story for you. It's Ron and Hermione, also included is Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This", hence the title. If you are a big shipper of R/H, you'll probably enjoy this.


            Disclaimer- Harry Potter & Company belong to Ms. JK Rowling. And, "A Moment Like This" is sung by Kelly Clarkson. 

Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room. He found Hermione sitting on the couch with these things on her ears. (a/n-I know that muggle inventions don't work in Hogwarts, but bear with me and pretend they do.) He sat down next to her and asked her what they were.

            "Oh, they're headphones, and this is a Discman. You put a music disc in it and music plays into the headphones." Hermione answered.

            "Oh." Ron said with a very confused look on his face. Hermione giggled.

            "What are you laughing at?" He said defensively. 

            "Nothing, it's just funny the way you're so confused about muggle things." She answered giggly.

            "What are you listening to?" Ron asked, hastily trying to change the subject.

            "A Moment Like This, by Kelly Clarkson. It's my favorite song…ever." Hermione said. "Do you want to listen?"

            "Sure."

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss _

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me _

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

            He took the headphones off and handed them back to Hermione. 

            "Did you like it?" She asked.

            "…It's a nice song" Ron said slowly. His mind started whirling. He wanted to ask Hermione something, but at the same time, he didn't know if he should…

            "Hermione?" 

            "Yes?" 

            "Have you...well…ever had a moment like that?" Ron said quickly. (a/n-If you couldn't figure it out, he sucked it up and asked her)

            She stared back at him, her honey-colored eyes boring into his. Finally she answered.

            "No."

            "No? Not even with Krum? You didn't kiss him?" Ron asked surprised.

            "Well, I did kiss him, but it wasn't, as the song puts it, "that one special kiss". I wasn't in love with Krum, I figure when I actually have a moment like that, it'll be with the person I'm in love with." Hermione replied.

            Ron had the urge to ask whom that person was, but thought against it. He said goodnight to Hermione and headed to bed, his mind filled with thoughts.

(And now we are going to fast-forward to the night after that happened. So basically, a day after.)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back into the Gryffindor common room. Harry stretched out his arms and yawned, "That dinner made me tired. I'm gonna head up. Goodnight, guys." He walked up to the boys' dormitory.

            Ron and Hermione stood about awkwardly. 

            "Guess I'll go to bed too." Hermione said reluctantly.

            Ron said that he would too, and Hermione walked slowly up the stairs to her dormitory. She was just about to open the door when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Ron.

            "Hey, Hermione, can I ask you something?" 

            "Sure." She said eagerly.

            "Um…can you help me with my Potions essay? I still haven't finished it, and you know it's due tomorrow." Ron asked.

            She gave him a scolding look, but smiled all the same.

            "Ok, Ron, but only for you. That's what friends are for, right?" Hermione said.

            They walked back down to the common room. They sat down at the table and Hermione started explaining things to him. What she was saying, he wasn't really paying attention to, he was too busy concentrating on her. The way her voice was so smooth, how her hair smelled of buttercups and how she frowned when she thought. 

            "So, do you get what you need to write about?" She asked anxiously.

            "Eh, sort of, I guess. Can we take a break?" Ron said. (a/n- Haha, just like Ron to want to take a break when they're working, right? lol.)

            Ron was afraid Hermione would yell at him, but she smiled. She had changed a lot, he had noticed. She no longer got mad at him for little things, and she smiled so much more.

            "Of course, Ron. Only you would want to take a break when YOU were the one who asked me to help you. You know, I don't have to be down here, I could be upstairs sleeping," Hermione said reprimandingly, but still grinning. "And, what I suppose, do you want to do during this little break?" She added.

            "How bout we listen to a little music?" Ron suggested. Hermione had shown him a muggle stereo and he thought it was the coolest thing in the world. He pressed Play and "A Moment Like This" came on. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, until Ron asked:

            "Hermione, do you want to dance?"

            Her whole face lit up. Hermione said yes and followed him to the center of the common room.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?   
Would you believe me? Would you agree?   
It's almost that feeling that we've met before   
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy   
When I tell you love has come here and now   
A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
Some people search forever for that one special kiss   
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

            Hermione laid her head against Ron's chest. It had gotten so muscular and it felt so right to just be there like that. This was all she wanted, to be with him like this.

_Everything changes but beauty remains   
Something so tender I  can't explain   
I may be dreaming but until I awake, can't we make this dream last forever?   
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

            Ron didn't even know what had gave him the courage to ask Hermione to dance, just like that. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the song just as much as Hermione liked it, maybe even more. This song made him think of her, and ever since she had let him listen to it, the song and Hermione had been stuck in his head all day.

_A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
Some people search forever for that one special kiss   
Oh I can't believe i'ts happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
  
_

_Could this be the greatest love of all?   
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

            They were still dancing, Hermione's head against Ron's chest, Ron with his head next to the top of her hair, still smelling like buttercups. He wanted to stay like this forever, and never let her go.

_So let me tell you this...   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..   
A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this   
Some people search forever for that one special kiss   
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this...   
Oh I can't believe its happening to me…some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this…_

_            "I love her," Ron thought, "There's no denying it. I'm in love with her."_

_            "I love him. He's the one that made this song come true for me, what I've been wishing for forever." Hermione thought._

            The song ended and they pulled apart. She started into his sparking blue eyes, and him into her honey eyes and they kissed each other. It was the kiss they had both been waiting for. Nothing felt more right than this. They would have gone on kissing but a sudden clapping and cheering pulled them abruptly apart. 

            Ron looked around, the whole of Gryffindor had, unknowingly to him, piled into the common room and on the stairs and were all watching him and Hermione. He looked at Hermione and she had the same surprised, shocked look on her face as he did. 

            Then, Harry's voice arose from the crowd of people,

            "Took you guys long enough, didn't it?"

            Ron blushed a deep crimson red, almost matching his hair. Hermione reddened too. She felt Ron grab onto her hand and squeeze it. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back, both of them knowing they didn't have to wait a lifetime for a moment like this. 

            Suddenly, a voice surfaced again. This time, it wasn't Harry. Not even Fred or George, not even Ginny or Neville.

            "While this has all been a touching experience for all of us, some more than others," giving a quick smile at Ron and Hermione, "it's about time we all went to bed." Professor McGonagall said, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Author's Notes- Writing this made me cry. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really do love that song, it's one of the best songs, and Kelly has such a beautiful voice that just matches the song. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, review anyway.


End file.
